


and all the pieces fall right into place

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chance Meetings, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: aaron meets robert (and emilia) on a tuesday, and a chance encounter in starbucks changes the course of his entire life.aka, a single dad robert au.





	and all the pieces fall right into place

**Author's Note:**

> a warning for a brief, but not explicit discussion of drug addiction, and overdose.

Aaron meets Robert on a Tuesday. He’s having a coffee in a fairly nondescript Starbucks, waiting for a meeting with the bank, when a whirlwind with blonde curls and a bright pink bow in her hair runs right into his table, and promptly bursts into hysterical tears.

Aaron hasn't had much experience with kids, really, but he’s not heartless, and when theres a little girl crying on the floor next to his table, he’s going to put his phone down and try and calm her down, isn’t he?

“Hey, it’s okay,” Aaron tried to hush in his softer voice, all too aware the scruffy beard didn’t exactly make him look motherly. “It’s okay. Where’s your mum, eh?”

“Emilia!” a concerned looking blond man was jogging across the Starbucks toward them. He was wearing a neat white button up, under a leather jacket, face flushed as he careered toward them, backpack and coffees in tow.

“Daddy!” the little girl (Emilia, Aaron assumed) looked at her father with tearful eyes, making grabby hands at him.

“I told you not to run off,” the man said, setting the coffees down, and scooping her up into his arms easily, his stern one betrayed by the soft look on his face, the way he was pressing featherlight kisses to Emilia’s forehead, soft in a way all the dad’s Aaron had ever known weren’t. “Did you say sorry to the man for knocking into his table? You spilled his coffee everywhere.”

Emilia looked at Aaron with tearful eyes. “‘M sorry,” she mumbled, still holding a tiny hand to her forehead.

“It’s okay,” Aaron shook his head, mopping at the spilled coffee he’d barely really even noticed, catching the worst of it before it could drip onto his suit.

“Let me buy you another coffee,” the man said, looking genuinely apologetic.

“No, it’s fine!” Aaron tried to protest, but his words were lost as the man scooped up Aaron’s now empty cup, heading for the counter. Aaron couldn’t take his eyes off the other man as he stood at the counter, his little girl bundled in his arms as he ordered Aaron another coffee.

He was gorgeous, all blond hair and blue eyes, and Aaron couldn’t help but be instantly attracted to him. Which was probably a bad idea, all things considered, seeing as he had a little girl in his arms and a wedding ring on his finger, if his past girlfriends had had any sense.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” Aaron protested weakly as the man returned with another coffee, the little girl still sniffling in his arms.

“No, I did,” he shook his head. “Emilia knows better than to go running around busy coffee shops, don’t you?”

Emilia gave her dad the most endearingly grumpy look, and Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you want to sit down? Theres not many other free tables,” he said, gesturing to the free seats next to him.

“Are you sure? We’ve probably intruded on your coffee enough.”

“I’m sure,” Aaron gave him a reassuring smile. He could do with the company, really - he was nervous enough about this meeting with the bank, and a distraction was more than welcome.

“Thank you,” the man eased himself into the chair opposite, Emilia refusing to let go of her dad, her face buried in the crook of her dad’s neck, tiny arms slung tightly around his neck. “I’m Robert, by the way.”

“Aaron,” Aaron replied, glad to put a name to the face. “Nice to meet you both."

 

 

 

 

 

Robert had given Aaron his number. Aaron hadn’t expected it, really, but he hadn’t been too upset about it either, leaving Starbucks with a mobile number on a napkin and the promise of another coffee sometime soon.

Clearly he had been wrong about the wedding ring.

It had been a week (nine days, actually) since Aaron had first met Robert and Emilia, and he was about to meet Robert for a pint. He’d been fine, really, until he’d gotten to the pub, and the nerves had kicked in.

What if it was an absolute disaster?

Aaron shook his head, forcing himself to step inside the quiet pub, spotting Robert in a corner booth straight away. He made his way across the bar, Robert giving him a genuine (if a bit nervous) smile as soon as he noticed him, sliding out of the booth.

“Hiya,” he greeted, Aaron accepting the brief, slightly awkward hug Robert was offering. Robert was wearing a deep maroon coloured shirt this evening, one that clung to shape of his body, jeans so tight across his arse that Aaron could swear his mouth was watering.

“You look a little different without Emilia wrapped around you,” Aaron joked, shrugging off his jacket as he slid into the booth, opposite Robert.

“She is my best fashion accessory,” Robert laughed, trying to catch the waiter’s eye. “You want anything in particular?” he asked, the server looking as though he was barely old enough to be allowed to pull pints.

“Just a pint of larger,” Aaron said.

“I’ll have the same,” Robert agreed, his focus on Aaron again as the server walked away. “How has your week been?”

“Good,” Aaron nodded. “I got approved by the bank for a business loan, it’s what I was doing the day I met ya.”

Robert gave him a genuinely delighted smile. “That’s amazing, what sort of business have you got?”

“Nothing, as of yet, but I’m planning to open a scrapyard with my best mate,” Aaron said. “I’m a mechanic by trade.”

“Me too,” Robert admitted. “Been a long time since I’ve gotten in under the boot of a car though, I work in consultancy now.”

“As boring as it sounds?” Aaron grimaced. He’d never been much of a one for office work anyway, leaving the paperwork that came with mechanics to Cain and Debbie, but consultancy really sounded as though it was created to bore people to death - or until retirement, whichever came first.

Robert laughed. “Sometimes,” he admitted. “But they’re good with hours, I only work three full days a week, and one half, which makes it easier to be a single dad.”

“Single dad?” the question was out of Aaron’s mouth before he could really stop himself, and he couldn’t help but mentally berate himself for asking something so inappropriate in the first five minutes of their date.

Talk about making a terrible impression.

“Emilia’s mum isn’t around,” Robert said shortly. “Its just been me and her, for a long time. God knows why anyone thought I was cut out to be a dad.”

“You seemed really good with her, that day in Starbucks,” Aaron pointed out.

“It’s taken me most of the four years she’s been alive to figure out how to survive week to week,” Robert admitted, pausing as the server brought over their pints, ice-cold and inviting.

It had been a long work week.

“I can barely figure out how to keep myself alive,” Aaron snorted. “Mum’s convinced I live off beans on toast.”

“Hey, don’t knock beans on toast,” Robert laughed, the expression lighting up his whole face in a way that made Aaron’s insides melt. Robert was ridiculously handsome, his blond hair styled into a neat quiff, a smattering of freckles across his nose what remained of the summer, and the long, lazy days of sunshine that had come with August. “If you need to keep a moody four year old happy, beans on toast is your only solution.”

“I guess that makes me a grumpy four year old, then,” Aaron joked, marvelling at how easy it felt to just sit, and chat with Robert. He’d noticed it that first day in Starbucks, sure, but it had been easier to ignore then, put the ease of the conversation down to Emilia and her wonderful, four year olds view of the world, the little girl chattering non-stop about how her and Robert were going to the park that day.

Robert smirked. “Good thing I’m well versed in how to deal with them, then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aaron had walked Robert home. It was a little cliche, really, but he hadn’t wanted the night to end, so he’d walked about a mile out of his way, him and Robert chatting aimlessly about life, and work, and their favourite movies.

(“Die Hard, really Aaron?” Robert had pulled a face, Aaron’s movie choice clearly not up to scratch.

“Really,” Aaron grinned, refusing to back down. “It’s a cinematic masterpiece.”)

“Thanks for a great evening,” Robert said, twisting his keys in his hand. “I’d invite you up, but Emilia is here with a babysitter, and I…”

“I get it,” Aaron interrupted softly. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to invite you up,” Robert looked genuinely apologetic, his gaze flickering to Aaron’s lips, expressing hungry, and  _wanting_. It felt good, to have someone as utterly gorgeous as Robert look at him like that, look at him like he was something special.

(If Robert kept looking at him like that, maybe, just maybe Aaron could believe he was something special.)

“I think it’s sweet, you thinking of Emilia first,” Aaron said, wearing his heart on his sleeve, as always. “You’re a good dad, Robert.”

“You think?”

Aaron nodded. “I never had a dad that was worth anything,” he said quietly, figuring the hows and whys were a conversation for another day, another time. “You, thinking of Emilia the way you do - it makes me like you even more.”

Robert looked as though he was practically melting on the spot. “Emilia usually has people running,” he admitted. “Not - not because she’s a terrible kid, she’s the best, she’s the absolute best, but people don’t want to take her on, and well, we come as a package deal, me and Em.”

“I like you,” Aaron said. “I want to get to know you more - and I’m happy if Emilia is a part of that, too.”

It was as though Robert couldn’t hold back anymore, at Aaron’s words, and he leaned in, and kissed him. Kissing Robert, Aaron decided in those first five seconds, was nothing like any other kiss he’d ever had. It had all the cliches, fireworks, his stomach doing somersaults, you name it, and Aaron melted into his embrace.

“I really wish I could invite you up now,” Robert admitted, forehead pressed to Aaron’s as they broke apart, both of them trying to catch their breath, neither of them willing to move an inch apart.

“Me too,” Aaron admitted with a laugh. “How long is your babysitter willing to stay on?” he joked.

“Emilia is going to visit her grandparents, next weekend,” Robert said. “Come over? I’ll cook you dinner.”

Aaron nodded, agreeing without even needing to think about it. “I can’t wait.”

(And he couldn’t, he really couldn’t.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They talked constantly. Like, to the point where it was almost insane to admit to. Aaron had known Robert for just over two weeks, and they texted all the time - they even called each other, and Aaron barely even called his mum.

The constant talking had him equal parts excited and terrified as he waited outside Robert’s house. Excited, because this was a night alone with Robert, and terrified because, well - what if they’d used up all their conversation already?

“Hiya,” Robert opened the door, greeting Aaron with a kiss on the cheek. He looked deliciously mused up, shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, a tea towel thrown over his shoulder, and Aaron wanted him there and then. “Dinner’s nearly ready.”

“It smells amazing,” Aaron hummed, stepping into the warmth of Robert’s home for the first time. It was kind of exactly what he expected from the other man, all clean lines and minimalist decor, but mixed in with toys scattered along the bottom step of the stairs, a pink raincoat hanging next to Robert’s leather jacket on the coat stand.

He hung his own coat up, toeing his sneakers off before he followed Robert into the kitchen, where he was plating up a curry that looked so good, it had Aaron’s stomach rumbling.

“Wine or beer?” Robert asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

“Beer, please,” Aaron said, letting himself admire the swell of Robert’s arse as the other man moved around the kitchen, the form fitting trousers leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

“Well,” Robert grinned at him, clinking his wine glass against Aaron’s beer bottle. “Cheers then.”

Aaron returned the grin. “Cheers.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aaron needn’t have worried, really. They somehow hadn’t managed to run out of things to talk about, moving from the kitchen table, to the couch, legs pressed together as they sat and talked, and kissed, and talked.

“You don’t talk about Emilia’s mum,” Aaron commented, looking at the photo that hung on the wall next to them, Robert and Emilia as a baby. Robert looked so young, in the photo, and suddenly, Aaron understood why he was so unsure of himself as a father.

He’d practically been a kid when Emilia was born.

“Matty. Well, Mathilda, but she hated that,” Robert said, a sad smile on his face. “I wasn’t in a good place, when I met Matty. Neither of us were, really. I had lost my job, and I didn’t have anywhere to go, and we had a mutual friend, Connor - he took me in.”

“What happened?”

“Matty had been in with the wrong crowd for years, Connor said,” Robert said. “Connor was too, but he kept his wits about him, you know? Matty never did. She was into drugs, and I - I thought I could fix her, you know? And for a while, things were good, we were happy. She got clean as soon as she found out she was pregnant, but it didn’t last.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Robert said. “She disappeared, left me with Em. Connor got in touch about a year later, to say she’d overdosed. Done exactly what she promised me she’d never do.”

Aaron’s heart ached, for what Robert had gone through. “I don’t know what to say.”

“No one ever does,” Robert admitted. “Matty had her own demons, and I guess I never tried to understand it, I just pushed her to be better for Emilia, for  _me_ , and I think sometimes I put her under too much pressure.”

“You wanted what was best for your daughter,” Aaron said gently.

“I should have wanted what was best for Matty too,” Robert looked down at his mostly empty wine glass. “I miss her, more for Emilia’s sake than anything else. Kids deserve a mum.”

Aaron reached out, giving Robert’s free hand a squeeze. “I think you’re doing a good job, if that counts for anything.”

“It does,” Robert squeezed his hand back. “It does, actually.”

The silence between them felt heavy, the sudden serious turn in their conversation entirely unexpected.

“Do you want another drink?” Robert asked, already moving to get up.

Aaron nodded, draining the last of his beer. He felt comfortably full, Robert’s cooking better than any takeaway he’d had in months. “Yeah, thanks.”

He watched as Robert busied himself in the kitchen, returning after a few minutes with a cold beer, the glass of the bottle glistening with condensation, another in hand for himself.

“Changing it up?” Aaron teased.

“Another glass of wine and I’d have purple teeth,” Robert laughed, settling back on the couch next to Aaron. “I figure that’s a little unattractive.”

Aaron looked at Robert, his every feature making Aaron’s stomach flip, from the freckles on his nose, to the delicious sliver of his collarbone that was exposed, now he’d undone the top few buttons of his shirt.

He was gorgeous.

“I don’t know if you could do anything unattractive,” Aaron admitted, chewing on the side of his lip as he spoke.

Robert reached out, tugging Aaron’s lip from between his teeth. “You’ve got to stop doing that,” he said, voice low, almost sultry. “It’s not helping matters.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’ve wanted you from the second you walked through that door,” Robert admitted, setting his bottle of beer down, prising Aaron’s from his grip, setting them both aside. Before Aaron could say anything, Robert was leaning in and kissing him, properly kissing him, the kind of kiss that had warmth spreading through his entire body, from where their lips were connected, right to his toes.

Kissing Robert could really become one of his favourite hobbies.

Aaron kissed him back eagerly, their lips moving against each other in a rhythm that felt all too easy, and natural, considering how short a time they’d actually known each other, how little time they’d spent one on one.

Aaron let Robert push him backwards, a loud, drawn out squeak distracting them both, Aaron reaching behind him to find a slightly squashed teddy bear, snorting as he realised he’d started to lie down on one of Emilia’s toys.

“I think we should probably take this upstairs,” Robert laughed, throwing the teddy bear behind him, clambering off Aaron and pulling him up off the couch, eagerly kissing him again before Aaron could reply.

“Yeah,” Aaron breathed against Robert’s lips, unwilling to pull back more than an inch. “Lets do that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I want you to meet Emilia - officially,” Robert said, an ankle hooked over Aaron’s as they sat in a cramped corner booth, eating lunch together. The cafe was a little too hipster for Aaron’s tastes, really, but the food wasn’t bad, and Robert was paying, so he wouldn’t complain.

Aaron looked up from the salad he was shovelling into his mouth, utterly starving. “You what?”

“We’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now,” Robert shrugged, barely hiding his distaste for Aaron’s table manners. “I want you to meet her properly.”

“Are you sure?”

Robert nodded. “I want you, I want us,” he said. “I want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me. I want you to be a part of my life - and for me, anyway, that means you meeting Em.”

“I’d love to,” Aaron said, heart practically singing at Robert’s words. He hadn’t quite realised how much the other man liked him, how much he wanted him around, and it meant a lot to hear it. “You know I’d love to.”

Robert was beaming. “Good. How does Saturday sound? You can come around to ours for lunch?”

Aaron nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

(Sounds like everything he hadn’t realised he’d wanted.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aaron had bought Emilia a present, on Adam’s advice. In all honesty, he felt like a bit of a twat standing in front of Robert’s house with a teddy bear the size of a small child, but he was hoping it would win Emilia over.

He knew Robert well enough by now to know that if Emilia didn’t like him, that would be the end of them, and well - that was the last thing Aaron wanted to happen.

Robert was laughing as soon as he opened the front door. “She is going to love you,” he said, pressing a brief kiss to Aaron’s lips. “You sure you don’t have experience with kids?”

“Yeah, why?” Aaron raised an eyebrow, the teddy bear tucked under his arm as he kicked off his sneakers (one of Robert’s house rules, he’d quickly discovered, his boyfriend more neurotic about the state of his house than he originally let on.)

“Because bribery is the way to any four year olds heart,” Robert grinned, tugging on Aaron’s wrist, leading him into the kitchen. Emilia was sitting at the kitchen table, intently drawing. “Em, say hi to Aaron.”

“Hi Aaron!” Emilia looked over her shoulder, beaming. Her hair was tied up in two ridiculously neat braids, and Aaron made a mental note to ask Robert when and how he learned to do that. “I drew you a picture!”

“You did?” Aaron felt genuinely delighted at the little girls words. “Can I see?”

Emilia nodded. “Its you, and me - and daddy,” she explained, pointing at the brightly coloured stick figures.

“I love it, thank you,” Aaron crouched down next to her, the teddy bear on her lap. “I brought you something, too.”

“Is that for me?” Emilia asked, eyes wide with wonder as she reached out to touch the teddy bear, sticky fingers tugging at one of his ears.

Aaron nodded. “It’s for you,” he confirmed, barely holding in laughter as he realised the teddy was nearly as big as Emilia was.

Emilia gave him a delighted grin. “I love it!”

“What do you say Emilia?” Robert said, raising a pointed eyebrow at Emilia.

“Thank you Aaron!” Emilia said, smacking a kiss against Aaron’s cheek. “Do you want to draw with me?”

Aaron looked at Robert, the two of the exchanging a smile. “I don’t think I’ll be as good as you,” he admitted, sliding into the kitchen chair next to her.

“Thats ok, daddy says its trying that counts,” Emilia said matter of factly, sliding a piece of paper toward Aaron.

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. “I think your daddy is pretty smart - but don’t tell him I said that.”

(Later, when Aaron is home in an all too empty flat, Robert texts him a photo of Emilia curled up in bed with the teddy bear, the caption making his heart melt in his chest. “She’s decided to call him Aaron,” Robert’s words said in all too clear black and white.)

(In hindsight,  **that**  was the exact moment Aaron realised this was what he wanted for the rest of his life.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At some point between that first Saturday visit, and now, Aaron had stopped going back to the pokey flat he shared with Adam, the flat had stopped feeling like home. Home was where Robert was, where Emilia was. He lived for the weekends, when he’d spend his Saturdays and Sundays with the two of them.

He’d never really thought of himself as the parental type, but he felt so comfortable with Robert, and Emilia, he couldn’t imagine ever being anywhere else.

“Aaron, will you read me a story tonight?” Emilia asked, a raggedy giraffe tucked under her arm, her expression sleepy.

Aaron turned to look at Robert. “Is that okay?” he asked, Robert responding with a nod and a wide smile. “Alright then bug, lets get you to bed,” Aaron said, scooping Emilia up easily, heading for the stairs.

“I like it when you’re here,” Emilia said tiredly, resting her cheek against Aaron’s hoodie clad shoulder.

“Good, because I like being here,” Aaron said, nudging open her bedroom door with his hip, Emilia laughing delightedly as he deposited her unceremoniously on her bed. “What do you want to read tonight?”

“Make up a story! Like daddy does!” Emilia snuggled under her duvet, her giant teddy bear (Aaron the bear, that still made him laugh) still pride of place.

“I don’t know if I’d be any good at that.”

“Try!”

Aaron could never say no to Emilia. It was a Sugden thing, he decided - they were impossible to say no to. “Once upon a time, there was a boy who’d never been in love before,” he began, stroking Emilia’s hair off her face. “Until he met he prince of a magical far away kingdom.”

“What kind of magic?” Emilia asked.

“The best kind,” Aaron said. “The kind of magic that makes everyone happy, all the time.”

“Was the prince nice?”

“The nicest,” Aaron confirmed. “But the prince had a daughter who was even kinder. Everyone in the kingdom loved her, because she would make everyone laugh - and she was the best dancer anyone had ever seen.”

“Did the boy love her too?”

“So much,” Aaron said. “He loved them both so much, he decided to stay in that magical kingdom forever.”

Emilia looked a him with sleepy eyes. “Will you stay forever, Aaron?”

“Yeah bug,” Aaron didn’t even hesitate. “I will.”

He stayed with her until she’d properly drifting off, his knees protesting as he stood up properly, heading for the hallway, and running straight into Robert.

“You want to stay forever?”

“Did I say the wrong thing?” Aaron suddenly panicked. “I shouldn’t have said that to her, I’m sorry -“

“Do you want to stay?” Robert repeated, a determined look on his face.

“Yes,” Aaron replied, without a second thought. “Yes, Robert - I want to stay forever.”

“Then stay,” Robert said, brushing his lips against Aaron’s. “Move in with us. Please.”

Like Robert even had to ask.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In a matter of months, Aaron had gone from being painfully single, to living a fairytale life with Robert and Emilia. It was just like the story he’d told Emilia, really - the boy had found a magical kingdom, and he planned on staying forever. Robert’s house, t _heir_ house, it really was magic.

He’d never been happier.

“I’m home,” Aaron called, depositing his keys in the tray by the door, kicking off his boots.

“In the kitchen!” Robert replied. “Dinner is nearly ready.”

Yup, Aaron really could do this forever.

He made his way down the hallway, Robert clearly cooking his favourite, the familiar smell of curry absolutely divine. Aaron had been working since eight am, and he was beyond starving.

“Aaron!” Emilia beamed at him, wearing a dress he vaguely recognised as the one she’d worn to Katie and Andy’s wedding a few weeks previously.

“You look fancy today, princess,” Aaron said, Emilia giving him an excited twirl. “Whats happening?”

“Daddy wants to ask you something,” Emilia said, tugging Aaron toward one of the kitchen chairs, making him sit down.

“Does he?”

Emilia nodded. “It’s very important,” she explained, rocking on her heels. “Right daddy?”

“Right princess,” Robert confirmed. He was wearing the blue suit, the one Aaron was utterly obsessed with (and the one he’d happily peeled off layer, by layer at the wedding, Victoria taking on babysitting duty for the evening.)

“You look good,” Aaron said softly, tilting his chin so Robert could plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Its a special occasion,” Robert shrugged, a sly grin on his face.

“You could have told me,” Aaron gestured at his scruffy hoodie and jeans, his hair a mess after a long day hauling scrap about, unstuck from the gel he’d teased through it that morning.

“That would have spoiled the surprise,” Robert said, and then he did something that made Aaron’s heart stop dead in his chest.

He got down on one knee.

“Robert, what-“

“Ssh, let me say this, okay?” Robert interrupted, grinning. “Aaron, you have changed our lives from the first day we met you. You make me happier than anyone I’ve ever met in my life. I feel so lucky to get to love you, and have you love me and Emilia in return. It’s all I want for the rest of my life.”

It was all Aaron wanted too.

“Will you marry me?” Robert asked, ring box in hand, a simple silver band staring back at Aaron, the promise of a future, a happily ever after with Robert, and Emilia, and the perfect fairytale life they had.

“Please Aaron! Please say you’ll stay forever!” Emilia urged, bouncing up and down on the spot.

“Yes,” Aaron directed at Robert, barely holding back the tears that had been threatening to start from the moment Robert had gotten down on one knee. “I’ll marry you, Robert. I’ll stay forever.”

(Forever didn’t feel long enough, but it was a start.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’d never imagined himself as the marrying type, but here Aaron was, on his wedding day, about to say his vows to the man he loved, about to tie his life to Robert’s forever.

Aaron felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest, but a strange sense of calm washed over him as he looked at Robert, Emilia excitedly rocking on her heels between them, flowers clutched in her hands.

He couldn’t believe quite how lucky he had gotten.

“Emilia,” Aaron said, grinning as Emilia’s eyes widened at the sound of her own name. “I’ve got some promises to make to your dad today, but I’ve got some I want to make to you, too.”

Robert looked shocked at Aaron’s words, and Aaron couldn’t help but be absolutely delighted he’d finally caught his husband to be off guard.

“I wasn’t there when you took your first steps. I missed a lot of firsts, for you, but I promise I won’t miss another one,” Aaron said. “You have brought so much fun into my life, Em, and I am so grateful to be able to call myself your dad too. So, today I promise that I will always be the dad who lets you have chocolate for breakfast, and puts your favourite movies on when you’re sick. I promise that will always take your side over your dads.”

Aaron was glad when that one got a laugh. “And I promise I will love you forever and ever, princess,” he finished, stooping to Emilia’s level, fishing in his pocket for the locket he’d gotten especially for this moment.

“Is that for me?” Emilia beamed, wide-eyed.

Aaron nodded, fingers shaking as he struggled to clasp it around her neck. “It’s a locket, see? We can put a photo of you, me and your dad in there.”

Emilia threw her arms around Aaron’s neck, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “I love you, papa.”

Aaron was genuinely shocked to see ears rolling down Robert’s cheeks as he stood up, his husband to be wiping roughly at his face with a tissue Victoria had thrust at him. “I haven’t even gotten to you yet!”

Robert laughed tearfully, his eyes wide, and bright. “I don’t know if I’ll get through those, after that,” he admitted, Emilia holing tightly to one of his hands again, looking as though she was practically vibrating with excitement.

“And I thought I was the emotional one,” Aaron joked, taking a steadying breath before he started on his vows to Robert. “I never thought I’d have a family of my own,” he admitted. “You’ve given me all that, and more, Robert. I can’t - I can’t tell you how grateful I am for Emilia running head first into my coffee that day in Starbucks, because thats the day the rest of my life began.”

Aaron refused to look around, refused to look at anyone except Robert. “I don’t want to stand here and make you all sorts of promises, because - well, promises are hard to keep. But I will promise you one thing, Rob - I promise you that no matter what happens, no matter what life throws at us, I will always love you. I figure we can get through everything else once we have that down. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, so thats how I know we’re going to do this, we’re going to have a really happy life together.”

He swallowed thickly. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life figuring this out with you, and Emilia.”

Robert’s face was practically splitting in two as he began his own vows. “I - I always figured I was good with words, but when it came to writing my own vows, I was kind of lost, so Emilia helped me out, told me what I should promise you.”

Aaron laughed. “I hope it’s good, princess.”

Emilia nodded eagerly, Robert giving her shoulder a squeeze before he continued. “I promise I will make you breakfast in bed every Sunday, and pancakes at least once a week,” Robert grinned. “I promise that I will give you lots of hugs, and kisses, and that I won’t get mad at you for no reason - or for giving Em too much chocolate.”

Aaron winked at Emilia, the little girl giving a delighted squeal.

“I promise that no matter what life throws at us, I will always love you,” Robert said. “You were what was missing from my life, our lives, and I’m so grateful to have found that missing piece of our puzzle in you. I - I’m so lucky to get to love you, Aaron, to have someone love me like you do, to have someone who loves Emilia like you do. I don’t think any vows will ever be good enough, will ever really tell you how I feel - but I promise to spend the rest of my life proving to you that saying yes to marrying me was the best thing you ever did.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And it  _was_ , it really was the best thing Aaron had ever did, and every day he spent with Robert, and Emilia only proved it more.

Aaron met Robert on a Tuesday, and on a random Friday in June, he made the family he’d found himself official, Emilia presenting him with a neatly wrapped box a month on from their wedding day, adoption papers awaiting Aaron’s signature inside.

Happily ever after was the stuff of fairytales, the kind of ones Emilia loved to read, but it turns out fairytales could be real, too, because this, them, the family he had found in Robert - well, happily ever after was the only way of describing it.

 

 

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
